Fullmetal Twilight
by Edlinklover
Summary: It all started with a mission and a small town with a supposedly haunted house. No pairings. Rated T for later violence and mostly Ed's language. First anime-verse and Twilight Princess.
1. A New Mission

Author's Note: I'm not completely sure if Liore was an assignment or something that Mustang suggested to Elric brothers in order to find the philosopher stone so, for the sake of this story, I'll do the latter.

Chapter 1:

"DAMN THAT COLONEL BASTARD!" A short statured golden eyed and haired boy yelled to the night sky. He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets, the light breeze blowing his red coat behind him. He kicked at the pebbles. "Just before we leave for Liore, he gives us an assignment! To some crackpot town where there's a supposedly _haunted _house where people are disappearing! Sounds like kidnapping to me. Besides, ghosts don't exist! It can't be haunted!" It was a cool, somewhat chilly evening in East City. Edward Elric's gaze turned to the ground, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful expression.

_Then again, a state alchemist was kidnapped too and he would've probably have easily escaped_... He dismissed the thought. A drop of water hit the top of his head. His gaze turned to the sky, only to receive more drops of water to his face, causing him to squint.

"Ah crap!" he muttered and pulled the hood of his coat over his head. He broke into a run, his uneven footsteps slightly noticeable. It began pouring, his long bangs getting into his eyes as he made his way to the hotel that he and his brother were staying. It was much warmer and brighter inside the cozy lobby. Ed squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light and made his way to the second floor.

"Hey Al, bad news." Ed stepped into the bright hotel room. He shut the door behind him and shrugged his soaking wet coat off, carelessly tossing it to the side. A rather large suit of armor quickly stuffed something back in his armor and looked up at him.

"What is it brother?" a child-like voice with a metallic echo came out of it.

"That bastard of a colonel's sending us on an assignment. To a supposedly haunted house in a small town called Ramney." He began undoing the metal clasp on his black undercoat.

"What does that have anything to do with the military?" Alphonse questioned.

"It has something to do with the kidnapping of a state alchemist who was also sent to investigate. The townspeople kept on insisting that the house was haunted but the military thought it must've been the work of Ishvalan terrorists taking refuge there. " The coat fell off, revealing Edward's prosthetic right arm and his dark blue tank top. Al nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess that makes sense." Ed let out a big sigh and made his way to his suitcase and began packing.

"Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow. The train leaves pretty early." Ed pushed his left leg against the bulging suitcase and bent down, clicking the clasp into place. He fell back onto his bed, kicking his thick soled, red rimmed, black boots off and spread his arms out, staring at the ceiling. A muffled meow suddenly cut the silence, causing Ed's eyebrow to twitch. He began to realize what exactly Alphonse had been doing earlier. He sat up and closed his eyes, a tight smile on his face and his hands gripping the sheets and blankets so tight that they shook with the effort.

"Al, you didn't bring a stray cat in again, did you?" Another muffled meow answered him which led to 20 minutes of Ed chasing Al around the room. The only thing that stopped Ed from pursuing Alphonse any longer was because he was getting too tired. Ed fell back onto the bed, bags under his eyes.

" Fine, but only until the rain stops." He growled. Al eagerly got out a bottle of milk which he usually kept around for Ed and a bowl, filling it halfway. He let the cat out of his armor, chuckling as it happily lapped up the white liquid. Edward shook his head, flipped over onto his stomach and crawled further up the bed, burying his head in the pillows. He moved his hands to his short braid, pulling the band out and placing it on the bedside table. He flipped over again and pulled the covers up, placing his hands under his head.

"Ed, what if it really is haunted?" Alphonse abruptly asked, fear clearly showing in his tone as he rubbed the cat's chin. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid Al, they're just kidnappers. No big deal, we've been through worse." Ed ran his fingers through his hair, undoing the braid all the way and making sure his little "antenna" was still there. He hated being called small so he put that up in an attempt to make himself taller. Al was silent after that so he took the opportunity to close his eyes and fall asleep.

"Crap, I overslept!" Ed quickly slipped on his black coat and hastily tied his hair into a messy braid. He would fix it later but right now, he was too much in a hurry to care. It was 6:45 A.M. the next day. The train that they needed to get on was departing at 7:00 A.M. which was what was causing these two brothers to be in such a rush. Alphonse made sure the little kitten was inside his armor as Ed grabbed his suitcase and dashed out the door, Alphonse following with Ed's red coat in hand. Ed quickly checked out and they rushed to the train station. A loud train whistle sounded and the two quickened their steps. They handed their ticket in but when they got there, the train was beginning to leave the dock. Al caught up to it and hopped on. Ed tossed his suitcase on and just before the train left the platform completely, he jumped. Alphonse caught him and he was left panting against the railing. They exchanged relieved glances.

"That was a close call." He commented, running his fingers through his bangs. Al nodded and quickly checked on the poor cat that was still inside his armor.

"We should go inside now." Alphonse said after he confirmed that the kitten was mostly unharmed. Ed responded by opening the door and heading inside the train, trying to find an empty seat. Once they found one, they sat down, Ed having to hop up to put his suitcase in the compartments above. Al had been insisting that he could've done it but since Edward was so stubborn, he did it himself. Ed sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. The best way to make long train rides fly by was to sleep and even though he had overslept, he was still tired. A wide yawn confirmed that. True that his back and rear would ache from the uncomfortable seats but there was really nothing else to do. He eased himself onto his back and rested his head on the arm of the seat he was sitting on, crossed his legs and folded his arms over his stomach, falling asleep. Al looked at his sleeping form and shook his head. He knew that one of his hands was going to push his shirt up to reveal his stomach. Sure enough, Ed let out a loud snore and his hand pushed up his shirt just a little bit. The suit of armor sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"


	2. Twilight's Mystery

Chapter 2

The Elric brothers walked down the rocky path heading away from the small train station. Ed rubbed his back, grumbling about how trains should have softer seats while Alphonse followed, playing with the cat in his hands. Edward glanced around before he spotted the small town in the distance and grimaced.

"Let's just get this over with." He growled.

Edward and Alphonse stared at the condition of the room they were staying in. It was dark and damp, and the boards squeaked every time they took so much as a step. The room was so small that it was like living in a walk-in closet, not that it was much of a problem for the tiny alchemist. It was more of a problem for his seven foot tall younger brother who had to hunch over slightly just to fit into the room. The windows were opened and when Edward tried to pull it down, it broke off. Ed sighed, using alchemy to transmute it back on. It somehow still wouldn't budge, continuing to let the chilly air in. He plopped down onto the cot, trying hard to ignore the fact that it felt like concrete. After a few minutes of silence, Ed got up.

"I'm going to go check out that house now. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can leave." He pulled his coat closer to him and stomped out of the room, grumbling about how stupid and pointless this mission was. When he noticed Al wasn't following, he paused. "Hey, are you coming?" he yelled. Alphonse quickly caught up with his older brother, a meow being heard as he did so. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You know, we did agree that you could keep the cat until after it stops raining, right?" he said, annoyed.

"But we can't leave it here!" he cried, desperate. Ed sighed. Al did have a point there. Even he had to admit that it was cruel to leave a helpless cat in a town like this. The two continued walking.

The lobby was empty except for the sleeping black haired employee at the counter and a few customers floating around. Ed knocked on the counter twice. The girl jerked awake, her sleepy blue orbs fixed on the brothers.

"Yeah?" she grumbled.

"Um, which way do we go to reach the 'haunted' house?" he asked. Alphonse flinched. He had a feeling that the townspeople wouldn't react well to a question like that. He was right. The girl straightened up, her eyes wide.

"Are you trying to kill yourselves?" she shrieked, causing Ed and Al to jump. The few people in the lobby stared at the Elric's in disbelief. Ed calmed down and looked straight at the girl, his eyes showing that he was serious.

"I'm here to investigate the place." He explained, showing his pocket watch. She became less tense and the rest of the people in the lobby returned to their business.

"Well, if that's the case. You just go through the front doors and head right. Keep on going and you'll find it. " she informed, her voice still a bit shaky. Ed immediately headed out the door. Alphonse quickly nodded his thanks and hurried after his brother.

After a few minutes of walking, they began to notice a house in the distance.

"I see it!" Ed yelled and began running, Alphonse following. When they got there, it was worse than they have imagined it. The windows were shattered; ivy snaking up the sides, and half of the porch was missing. There was no front door but they could only see darkness inside. One of the support beams badly needed to be repaired and the whole two story house was tilted sideways a bit. They didn't know if what was in the front yard was a corpse that was beat repeatedly then tied onto a pole, or if it was a really twisted tree. What hung from it seemed to be the remains of a swing. Al stood there in shock for a while. Ed whistled at the condition of the house before he began to walk forward.

"W-wait brother!" Al cried, his voice trembling. Ed turned around to face his younger sibling, one foot already on the ruined porch steps.

"You can wait out here if you want. Besides, I have a feeling that you're too heavy. If we break this building down, we'll have nothing to report about to that Colonel." He scowled a little at the thought of Mustang before he turned around and went through the doorway.

Ed looked around a bit. He couldn't see much because of the lack of light. He cursed a bit. How could he investigate anything if he couldn't even see the back of his own hand? He yelped as he tripped over something.

"Damn it." He muttered. He untangled what he assumed was that white cloth that was often found on old furniture. He felt around in the darkness until he found the stairs. As he carefully walked up, he began wondering if he should blow out a wall or something despite the possibility of the whole building collapsing. He turned right down the hallway. Suddenly, he was pushed into a room on the left. He heard a door slam behind him as he picked himself off the ground. A dim light flickered on. He saw a figure sitting at a desk who had apparently turned on the light. The stranger slowly turned around, his hands clasped together. The light that reflected on his glasses made it nearly impossible to see his eyes. Ed didn't get to see much of him.

"Hello…Edward Elric." The man smiled. Before Ed could respond, something hit him on the back of his neck. His knees buckled and everything went black.

The two men peered at the small boy that now lay in a heap on the ground.

"Now then," the man who was sitting at the desk started, "Let's get started. We need to finish by twilight."

"He always does this." Al began pacing back and forth. "He always says it's not going to be long but it ends up being hours!" he complained. He glanced nervously at the grotesque house every once in a while. _I wonder if I should check on him? _He thought. He looked at the sky. _The sunset sure looks strange today._

"The preparations are complete." The man who drew the transmutation circle around the boy said in a monotone voice. The man who was still sitting at the desk nodded his approval. He looked out the window.

"It's almost time. Hopefully, this boy will make it to the other side alive."

Ed's eyes slowly opened. He began to squirm as he realized that his hands were tied behind his back despite having a headache, his legs also being tied together. His eyes slowly traced the transmutation circle he was in. His eyebrows rose. He had never seen a circle like this! It had the circle but what was in the middle was a triangle that was separated into three by an upside-down middle triangle. It was very simple, the runes weren't even there. He looked up, seeing the man from before. He turned around in his seat again, looking down at Edward.

"It's time." The transmutation circle began to glow a strange golden color. Ed's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, seeing it glow gold instead of blue. Was this…a different form of alchemy? His mind went blank as he began to break up into black squares. He wasn't sure what happened. All he could see was black.

Alphonse began to walk toward the house. He _had_ to check on his brother. Who knows what kind of trouble he could get himself into! He was about to put one foot onto the steps before a golden light shone from one of the windows, followed by a scream he recognized. Alphonse dashed up the steps without caring that his weight could cause the building to tumble down.

"BROTHER!"


	3. A Crazy New Place

Author's Note:

Uh, hi there. ::Ducks from a boot being thrown:: I finally posted the new chapter...I haven't been playing Twilight Princess a lot so please excuse any OOCness from Ilia. Also grammar. I haven't reviewed this chapter many times because I really wanted to get it out quick. And also the name Milan. I really hope I didn't steal from anyone because that name feels really familiar.

"Are you awake yet?" A soft voice inquired. Ed opened his eyes to meet cobalt blue ones. Ed looked around studying the room, his eyes half closed.

"Where… am I?" Ed mumbled more to himself than anyone else. His head hurt and the light stung his eyes a little.

"Ordon village in the Ordona prefecture." The boy replied in an even tone, "You had some injuries so I brought you to the mayor's house. His daughter's the one who treated you."

Ed felt too tired to say anything than a quiet, "Oh." He tried to think back to how he got here and how he got those injuries. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything. His head began to hurt as he tried to remember. He could recall everything before the assignment Mustang gave him but everything that happened after wasn't there. Slight rage and frustration bubbled up inside him and he gave a loud "DAMN IT!", startling the young man in the room.

"Are you okay?" the elfin boy asked, clearly concerned. Ed shook his head.

"N-no, it's nothing." He lied. All of a sudden, a thought struck him. Where was his brother? What if something had happened to him? He began to panic a little bit, his heart nearly leaping up his throat.

_Don't panic Elric. Maybe he's safe. _He tried to assure himself.

"-ame?" Ed jumped and gave the elfish young man a confused look. "What is your name?" The boy repeated, looking a tad bit annoyed.

"Edward Elric." Ed said evenly. He was about to hold out his right hand but it refused to move. He also realized that he was in a tank top, clearly exposing the metal arm. He gave a nervous glance at the stranger. The stranger's expression didn't change. Ed cautiously offered his left hand.

"Link." He took the offered hand. "Is your arm broken?"

"Looks like it," He sighed, "It doesn't move." Link took the metal arm, studying it with a careful eye.

"It's really advanced. Maybe Rusl could help you out and lead you to a mechanic but I'm pretty sure that it won't be much help. I've never even heard of steel prosthetics."

Ed didn't question about who Rusl was, guessing it was a friend of Link's. Link placed Ed's arm back on his lap.

"Your left leg's the same way?"

Ed nodded hesitantly. This guy was getting more secrets from him than he liked. Link looked like he wanted to ask more questions but restrained himself. He got up and left, closing the door carefully behind him. Ed was left in silence. He didn't even have time to wonder who Rusl was before another person came in. It was a girl around Link's age with green eyes and short blonde hair that curled in an odd way at the nape of her neck. She was holding a few bottles of red and white substances. She took notice of him.

"O-oh! You're awake!" She set the bottles down, the liquids sloshing within them. She made her way around the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Ed responded. The girl handed him a bottle that he didn't notice she was still holding. It was filled with a red liquid. A look of confusion crossed his face.

She quickly took notice of his confused look. "It's a red potion. It'll make you feel better." She explained. Ed looked at the bottle with a wary eye, skeptical about it being a "potion", meaning with magical properties. He popped the cork open. He put it to his lips, hesitating, before downing the whole thing. He pulled it away with a gasp, the liquid leaving a bitter aftertaste.

"What the hell?" The bitter substance was worse than any medicine he had ever taken. He did feel his pain easing up but he decided that he would rather go through hell than drink that potion again. He corked the bottle and thrust it back into the young lady's waiting hands.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Ilia." She said, giving a smile, "Your name is Edward right?" Ed nodded. Ilia's eyes flickered to Ed's automail. Ed noticed right away.

"Uh, I lost them in an accident." It wasn't a complete lie. He did lose it in an alchemic accident. His mind switched to Alphonse and he suddenly felt lonely. His only family left and he didn't even know where he was.

"So, I guess I'll just leave. Sleep well." Ilia said, breaking the silence. She opened the door and promptly left without another word.

Ed looked at the ceiling, his head spinning with all of the things that had just happened.

_Al, where are you?_ He asked himself, the name of his brother sending another pang of loneliness through him.

Alphonse was frozen in shock. As the smoke cleared, instead of finding his short statured brother, he found nothing but a strange transmutation circle.

"Bro….ther?" he asked, his voice cracking. He took in a sharp breath. His heart, if he had one, nearly stopped beating. "I-it can't be." He stammered, "I-I…he can't…" He was startled by a man with glasses standing up from a chair he didn't notice.

"Please calm down." He said in a soft tone. Al looked at him in disbelief.

"Calm down? My brother is gone!" Al nearly yelled. He closed his eyes. "Brother…" He really wanted to cry.

"I can assure you he's not dead." Al stared at the man.

"He's not?" his heart would have leapt. The man nodded. "T-then where is he?"

"He's on a special assignment right now. He'll be back, if he doesn't die." The man chuckled as if it was a joke. Al wondered if this was all a game to him.

"Where is he then? Please tell me, I need to get back to him!" Al pleaded. The man closed his eyes, sighing.

"It wouldn't matter even if I told you. You wouldn't know the place." Al looked at the ground. He couldn't wait. And what was Ed going to do without him? His temper could easily get the best of him and if he wasn't there to calm him down…

"Can I go?" Al asked, looking at the man. The man smirked.

"You can if you want to risk that blood seal of yours." The man warned. Al paused. But, he needed to get to his brother. But… what if his blood seal broke? He shook his head, concern for his brother clouding rational thoughts.

"I'll go." The man's bushy eyebrows rose above the frames of his glasses. Then he smirked again. A tall man with black hair who came seemingly out of nowhere began to redraw the circle. After a few moments, he backed away.

"Stand in the middle." He commanded in a dull voice. Alphonse nodded and stepped in the middle of the transmutation circle. The black haired man activated the circle. It began to emit a golden light unlike the usual blue. If he had his body, his jaw would have dropped. Black slowly edged around the corners of his vision until he fell unconscious.

As they watched the last bit of Alphonse disappear, the room became dark again. Milan chuckled.

"Now that was unexpected that both of them would end up in Hyrule."

"I would advise you to not be overly confident that the younger Elric will make it safely." The other man sighed.

"Hush up Eli. You spoil everything." Eli sighed again. Milan almost never listened to him. He always acted like everything was a joke. He opened his mouth, about to protest, when they heard footsteps. They both spun around. Milan flashed a big smile.

"Hey, you made it boss!"


	4. Author's Note

…Haha, it's certainly been a while. A year or two maybe? Aha? I've been debating for a while whether or not I should do this, since I don't like tricking you guys into thinking I've finally written the next chapter when really, I'm only posting an author's note so here goes.

_**I'm probably going to discontinue this story.**_

Probably. I may or may not update in the far future so I won't put discontinued in the summary just in case. I have discontinued this for several reasons:

My interests have shifted. It's been ages since I last watched a Fullmetal Alchemist episode or touched a Zelda game.

I started this story when I was _**eleven**_. My writing style has changed drastically.

I no longer remember where I was going with this story. I never wrote it down and I simply cannot continue with no ending in mind.

There are probably more reasons that I cannot think of at the moment. If I get back into the FMA and LOZ fandom again, maybe I'll rewrite this story. Oh well. Thanks for all the support and I'm sorry.


End file.
